Fugl
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "J'étais couchée sur l'herbe, visage face au ciel bleu clair que je ne pouvais voir et yeux fermés sentant les rayons chauds du Soleil. Je respirais doucement, paisiblement et sentais l'air frais frotter mon nez. J'en souriais niaisement. Aurais-je un jour imaginé profiter d'une aussi belle journée ? Jamais." OS sur Lisa et Twelve.


**Je vous conseille d'écouter l'OST Fugl de Zankyou No Terror pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance en lisant ;)**

* * *

J'étais couchée sur l'herbe, visage face au ciel bleu clair que je ne pouvais voir et yeux fermés sentant les rayons chauds du Soleil. Je respirais doucement, paisiblement et sentais l'air frais frotter mon nez. J'en souriais niaisement. Aurais-je un jour imaginé profiter d'une aussi belle journée ? Jamais. L'herbe chatouillait mes bras dénudés mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'étais libre et libérée en cette belle journée, comme ces nuages blancs et purs qui me rappelaient la beauté de la neige. Je ne pouvais décrire le décor autour de ma personne, mais je savais qu'il serait beau en cette journée ; car j'étais libre de tout. Si simplement libre que je ne savais même pas comment je devais réellement vivre en cet instant de bonheur si rare et précieux.

Levant lentement mes paupières, j'aperçus enfin ce ciel bleu qui me souriait. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvris un peu ma bouche, comme ébahie par l'image que mes yeux recevaient. Je le savais, j'avais l'air d'une enfant qui ouvrait son cadeau de Noël, je le savais, j'étais ridicule, je le savais, mais j'en rigolais. Je ressentais comme une douce aura autour de moi, comme si j'étais protégée de tout être dangereux qui pouvait m'attaquer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi confiante, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : je n'avais jamais été aussi épanouie auparavant. Je regardais les oiseaux voler, les papillons passer et mes tracas disparaître. Comme par magie, une magie faite pour me rendre heureuse, une magie dont j'étais la seule à sentir les effets.

Étais-ce juste une illusion, un simple rêve prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment ? Étais-ce réel ? Que de bonnes questions sans réponses possibles. Y répondre me semblait même être une mauvaise idée... pour une fois que je pouvais profiter de ce simple moment de silence et de plénitude, le doute n'avais pas le droit de m'envahir. Je pouvais néanmoins pressentir que cela n'allait pas durer, tout simplement car je sentais une présence s'approcher doucement, calmement, mais cassant cette étrange sérénité.

Comme étonnée, je me relevais brusquement, retournant ma tête et apercevant une ombre masculine. Toujours assise, je ne réagissais pas, attendant que cet homme s'approche. Et lorsque qu'il fut assez visible pour que je distingue ses traits, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever et courir vers lui, comme si un aimant m'attirer vers celui-ci. Était-ce une illusion ? Ses bras autour de moi et son visage enfoui dans mon cou ? Était-ce une illusion ? Son souffle chaud et ses douces paroles ? Était-il une illusion ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Comment était-il apparu ? Pourquoi des larmes coulaient sur mes joues ? Et pourquoi pleurait-il aussi ? Je voulus m'extirper de son emprise pour voir son visage mais je ne le pouvais pas. Pas parce qu'il était trop fort mais surtout car je voulais juste le sentir près de moi, rester collée à son corps.

Un sentiment désagréable s'empara de ma personne lorsqu'il me chuchota un « Désolé. ». Je me sentais soudainement seule et déplorable, triste et fatiguée, comme perdue de tout repère. Mon petit cœur se serrait de plus en plus, se compressait comme-ci il allait exploser dans peu de temps, telle une bombe à retardement prête à faire « BOOM » autour de moi. Étais-je prête à survivre ?

J'ouvris à nouveau mes yeux, apercevant la chambre grise qu'était la mienne. Je sentais mon oreiller sous mon oreille, ma couette me couvrir, et toujours cette étrange sensation. Je quittais mon lit et marchais doucement vers mon bureau, chaque pas étant lent et lourd. Mon chemin fini, je pris cette fameuse photo. Était-elle la cause de ce rêve douloureux ? Ou plutôt était-ce les personnes représentées qui l'avait causé ? Je revis le visage de cet homme, et mes larmes coulèrent à nouveaux. Son retour était rêvé mais mes larmes étaient réelles. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Merci à mes sentiments pour ce merveilleux rêve. Était-il trop tard pour que je me relève de ce malheur ? Je ne voulais pas y croire. J'aperçus les rayons de Soleil éclairer ma chambre maussade. Était-ce sa réponse, son soutien ? Je ne le remercierai pas.

* * *

 **Petite précision pour les curieux : comme le nom de ce OS l'indique, il a été inspiré de l'un des OST de Zankyou No Terror qui se nomme Fugl. Même plus d'un an après avoir écrit cet OS, je suis toujours aussi amoureuse de cette mélodie. Normalement il y a un temps pour chaque paragraphe qui correspond à une partie spécifique de l'OS mais vu que l'on a pas tous le même rythme de lecture je les ai enlevé. Une song-fic de ce genre marche avec des chansons du style "couplet-refrain" mais pas un OST :( enfin bref j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu malgré la petite touche spéciale enlevé.**


End file.
